


Chronicles of the blue poppy

by MayuTheCookie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forests, Gen, Mountains, Original Character - Freeform, Other, and maybe smut, but I still don't know what, first long fic in forever, yayay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ell, a non-aging human, is brought to Middle-Earth at the wish of Gandalf. Years pass and she begins to feel at home in an unfamiliar place. She does not know that her action will change the course of history that kept repeating for thousands of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicles of the blue poppy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Víli is a husband I made for Dís (since I do not know his real name), imagine him looking a lot like Fíli, only with a long thick braid of blond hair (he does not like having his hair loose AND his wife was the one who gave him the courting/marriage bead/braid)
> 
> Some parts of the story may **not** follow the story line you're used to, so be prepared for the mishmash. I also used names of the ingredients I found in Skyrim, so they may collide, but not too much.
> 
> Khuzdul (otherwise known as the dwarven speech) :  
> azbad - lady  
> wir - snow (white, ice)  
> vaena - beautiful

The age has not been kind to dwarves. 

Erebor fell to a dragon, their wealth hidden behind walls of stone. The king's health in shambles, his son took care of him along with his children. Monarchs family, as others would say. But now they were as good as any other dwarrows. Maybe even poorer.

I'm one of those folks who got here, to Middle-Earth, by accident. Or maybe it wasn't as much of an accident. You see, I got there with the help of a wizard by the name of Gandalf. He, as he puts it, wished for an apprentice. So the Valar sent me, a never-aging human from another universe. Earth. I've became known, thanks to Gandalf, as a 'Healer of the Forests', since I never really left them. I only moved my house from one place to another. 

And one day, someone found me. 

"Ugh. These things will bring the death to me one day." I muttered, trying hard to pull out a canine root from the slippery mud. The herb was the main ingredient in a tea me and my Master loved to drink, even if I often found it in the strangest of places. All of a sudden, I've heard soft cries coming from the bushes close to me. My face began to grow pale yet as soon as I got closer something, or rather _somebody_ fell out of the bushes. A small somebody.

"Hello little one, have you got lost?" I asked, crouching to see the little person better. ' _A dwarfling? Here?_ ' I wondered, ' _What is he doing here, of all places? How did he get here?'_ The little dwarfling stood on his shaky legs, face hidden behind his hands and blond hair, still weeping. "Oh, little one. Maybe I can help you find your way home?" That certainly got his attention, for he moved his hands away from his face, and now he was studying me. I must have looked quite strange to the young dwarven lad. My brown hair were let down from it's ordinary fishtail and my forest green eyes were probably a little bloodshot. But he didn't seem scared so maybe that's a good thing. 

"Say, what if I told you my name?" I asked the tiny lad. He studied me some more and then gave me a little nod. I smiled at him again and spoke: "My name is Ell, but you can call me Eli. What is your name, tiny one?"

He _huffed_ a little and then spoke timidly: "My name's Fili. Can you help me find my amad?" My face broke into a grin. "Of course, dearest one. I just take this basket with me, alright? I live close by, you know?" I told him and gave him my hand which he grasped as soon as I showed it to him. He smiled a little too, and curiously looked at me. "You live here? Where?" He asked me. And so in the next few moments, I was cautiously telling him how I live in the forest, in a small hut which I built by myself. In a while, we were out of the woods, and I looked around only to see a big group of dwarrows and dwarrowdams walking, sitting, or just moving around.

"And this is... where you live?" I asked Fili, who was slowly dozing on my shoulder, he just nodded sleepily. _'Those dwarves. Why are they here? It's at least a two weeks walk from Erebor... did something happen?'_ I walked through the masses of slowly drooping dwarves and kept looking around, so I could find Fili's mother. Suddenly, I felt someone's eyes on me so I turned around. A dwarf with jet black hair was watching me with puzzled expression which changed as soon as he saw what I held. ' _I guess, he's the father?'_ I walked right to him, not minding the way my dress probably looked now (dirty and a little greenish probably), but then I saw the heraldry. _'Durins. Oh no.'_ I gulped, holding my basket and Fili a little tighter. Fili made a little noise and shuffled in my arms a while, them settled his head in the crook of my neck. I just tried to say something to the _Prince_ when a voice interrupted me.

"Fili!" A scream echoed from one end of the camp to the other, and I came to see a _mother_ of the little dwarrow in my hands. I put my basket down on the ground and moved my hands to give her the child. Other dwarves were ready to pounce on me, as I could tell by their murderous looks. The mother looked relieved, so I took my chance to talk.

"The little lad had found a way to my home, I found him crying... " I could say no more, for the mother hugged me around the waist, mindful of the child, and kept muttering _thank you_ over and over. On her back was another baby, another boy. I put my hands on her shoulders to steady her and I gently asked: "What had happened in Erebor that the monarch family came here?"  
She began crying, as most of the other dwarrowdams, and suddenly I felt a sense of dread wash over me. _What had happened?_

When both, her older son and her youngest one, were put to sleep, Lady Dís began her tale. I had learned that the dwarf who looked at me first was her brother Thorin. She told me what had happened in Erebor and I couldn't sit still. 

"There must be something I could do to ease your suffering! Do you have wounded? I can heal them!" I told her standing up. Both her and her brother stood up at the same time as me.

"We cannot use your kindness like that-" "How can we trust you?"

I looked at both of them, seeing as they were giving each other dead glares. "Do you even know where you are, my lordship and ladyship?" They turned their stares at me. I exhaled loudly. "You're a four days journey away from Blue mountains. There is another group of dwarves, I'm aware, and they will help you." I looked outside for a moment, sun was slowly setting down, I had to move soon. "Only four days... ?" Said Dís, disbelievingly. Her brother, Thorin, looked relieved. "Now, can you show me where your wounded are? It would be most wise if the whole group of you got there as soon as you're able. You can stay here as long as you wish."

"Why do you speak as if it was your place to guide us?" Thorin spoke again, cold lining his voice.

"Why, because this forest is my home, your lordship. It's been mine for... a long while now."

When I saw their wounded, my stomach turned. Most of them suffered great pain, others were burned. Wives, husbands, children, all of them grieving. I rolled up my sleeves and put my hair in a messy bun. _'This is going to be a lot of work. I'm not sure I have enough canine root and thistle but no one will allow me to leave to get more, I have to be fast.'_ Seeing a water casks, I went to them, taking a sip. "The water is stale, because of that your wounded can't lay still. I will need two strong dwarfs who can take these barrels and refill them. Then I'll need someone who will help me clean the wounds, disinfect and sew them." Turning around I saw a dwarf with tattoos on his hands and head taking one barrel and moving so swiftly it made me gape at him in awe. Another one came to me and stared at me. "The name's Balin, my lady. I'm at your service. That was Dwalin, my brother." He said, and both of us got to work. 

It's been closer to morning than night, when we finished. Balin was dozing off in a chair nearby, and I cleaned and sew closed the wound on an old dwarfs thigh. It must have hurt him terribly, but he was sleeping now, thanks to my special tea. I had enough herbs it seems. Standing up, I washed my hands in cold water, wiped them, and made my way to my now empty basket. Their wounds would bother them only a little now, I made sure of it, and the scars would fade and cool off with time. They will manage. I pat Balins shoulder which wakes him up a little and with a kind smile on my face I bid my farewells to him. "No, no," he mutters, "you should stay here! You worked till now? You must stay and sleep, eat!" I laughed a little and blinked away the sleepiness from my eyes. "I'll be okay. Take care, young master." That made him smile bashfully in my direction, yet he stood up. "I cannot let you go without a reward! There must be- " "Balin! You have to come at once! _You_ should come too!" Dwalin, the mighty dwarf from yesterday, came running to us, the tent flaps swishing in the wind. The two of us moved swiftly to where Dwalin ran off. When we came inside the tent, I saw a _King_ , Thrór, laying on the bed, his son Thráin next to him. 

I bowed as fast as I could. I probably smelled awfully, my hair looked a mess, not to mention my state of dress! Yet, all of them seemed to look at me like I was something they exactly needed to see. _Strange, these looks._ I thought suddenly. Dís came to me and held my hands in hers. We've became quite friendly with each other in a short while, I daresay that the Princess did not have enough friends in the royal palace. "You have to help us! Our grandfather is ill, only you can heal his mind, I'm sure of it!" She cried, slightly rousing her baby son from sleep. I bit my lip, looking at the old lord in bed. 

"I would need to collect more herbs, but as soon as I'm able-" "We do not know if he _has_ any more time!" A kings son, Thráin, interrupted me. He was distressed, I knew, but I _needed_ more time. "And how do you wish me heal him, your lordship? Without herbs? Without anything? It is not that simple. I cannot heal him without my herbs but I promise you this, as soon as I collect everything I need I'll come back. You still need to wait here at least a day. Your people depend on you." He looked down, ashamed of his actions. "I know how hard it is to gaze at your loved ones pain. But believe me, please my lordship. I will do my best." I added. Dís still held my hands while the baby, Kili, was rousing from his sleep. Fili was there too, in the arms of his father, Víli. The little one was looking at me with such wishful eyes. 

"Thorin and Frerin will go with you." Thráin suddenly said, getting both his sons attention. Frerin was glad, it seemed. Thorin, well, not so much. He grumbled a reply that was in khuzdul, an old dwarven tongue. I smiled a little. Víli came near us, gently putting his palm on Dís's back. His wife then let go of my hands, instead she nearly fell into his arms. Balin came to stand by my side, as well as his brother Dwalin. Balin began speaking: "But you do have to wait. The lass here, she healed all of our folk. No one is hurting anymore, we just have to wait for them to wake up. And that will come no sooner than a day, anyway." Dwalin nodded next to him. "She didn't sleep too." He added.

When we left for the woods, it was already late morning. I prayed to the Valar that my help would benefit the dwarves and make them _leave_. It wasn't that I hated the company, Gods know I don't, but there was just so many of them. In another life, I was just a girl often called a loner, because I preferred book more than people. Here? I'm more of a hermit. Here no one bothers you, only if you wish of them to. 

"So, what are we looking for? Since we're here with you, we might as well... help?" Frerin tried to get my attention ever since we left. No wonder, I suppose, he must've been surprised to find a woman living in a forest. The other prince, Thorin, was quietly watching my every move. Both of them had swords at their side, and were partially dressed in heavier set of clothes. The smell of smoke still sat on them and I had trouble concentrating on anything else. So I asked the first thing that came to me: "What exactly happened to your grandfather? To me, it seems as if great evil plagued his mind." I lowered myself on the ground, next to a patch of snowberries. Silence met me, both princes deep in thoughts. Just as I was giving up, Thorin spoke: "He used to sit in the gold chambers for a long time. Days even. Without food." He looked at the ground, as if regret filled him. I gazed at Thorin. He wasn't bad looking, his brother and him. They both were quite handsome. Thorin however, had somewhat of a rugged look to him that was almost endearing. I stood up and motioned for them to move with me. "Gold sickness. There's no mistake in it." I said. "I can slow the process, and with luck, heal him. But it will take time, and I need you to make sure he drinks enough of the tea I'm going to make." Frerin and Thorin both nod their heads strongly, watching me until they hear a loud snap. They motion me to hide behind them as they lift their swords.

"Oh for Gods sake, Mirmulir I know you're there! Come on out!" I shout, while quickly moving near the trees. From there, a big black bear emerges. He nuzzles his head into my belly and I scratch him behind his ears. Both princes look at me as if I grew two heads. "What, you never had a pet?" I jab, smiling in their direction. Frerin laughs and comes closer, while Thorin still keeps looking at the bear. "This beast is yours? How did you manage to tame it?" Frerin asks, never breaking eye contact with Mir. I giggle a little and watch as Mir opens his mouth and yawns loudly, spooking both princes. "How do you think I managed to live here on my own without friends? This bear was just a cub when I found him, I was a young girl too. We had to take care of each other." I whispered the last line, looking at my bear sadly. Then, as if on cue, Mirmulnir decided that it was enough sentimentality for one day and somehow managed to push me towards his back so I could sit on him. Again, I felt the gazes of dwarves on my back, which prompted me to turn around. "We will walk slowly, so do not fear. I still need two or three other ingredients. You can wait for me here or come with me." Frerin automatically began walking while Thorin stood there, motionless. _'Ah,'_ I suddenly thought, _'seems like someone does not enjoy getting to know strangers.'_.

When we came back, Thorin was finally deciding to get to us. Me and Frerin talked a great deal and I somehow started to develop a small bond with the old dwarf. He wasn't as old as me, but he didn't need to know it. All ingredients were placed in my basket but it was Frerin who held it, not me. That somehow made Thorin crankier than usual. He kept muttering under his nose about how I made his brother a slave to me, how I must be a witch (which was true but he didn't need to know), all of that stuff. It was somehow endearing and made me giggle a lot, much to his displeasure. But I was able to see a small sliver of red behind his bearded cheeks, which was certainly a surprise. 

It was dark when we came back to the camp, many of the dwarrows were asleep. Only Dwalin and Balin were waiting for us. Up till now, I didn't really realized how tired I was, so I hid my yawning mouth behind my hand. Balin however, saw my little misstep and turned his gaze to me. "Are you tired lass?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled his way, then I took the basket from Frerins hands, and walked right into the tent where my last job was waiting for me. 

Thrór was still, except for a constant rise and fall of his chest. Thráin sat next to him, his head in his hands, when I came inside with dwarves in tow. His head landed at me, bloodshot eyes gazed into mine and he looked as if he _understood_. Understood that only with the help of his kin can Thrór be saved. He moved so I could stand next to the bed and I began working. They didn't need to know that I was weaving magic into my fingers and that said magic was now working its way into the mind of the king. I daresay that if they knew, they would strike me down where I stand. 

A female wizards were as rare as female dwarves, maybe even more so, but not many people knew that we do not in fact bring bad omens. Lots of us were elemental mages, or healers. The only thing you had to do was finding a mentor, or a master in my case. 

The king was still not waking up, which was good. I turned around and looked inside my basket. _'Alright. So I have blisterwort, canine and canis root, gloomblossom, a few imp stools... couple of snowberries and jaybay grapes. I might be able to make enough tea to last a few months.'_ I motioned for Balin to give me warm water in a pitcher and a ladle. Now I could work. "I need you to write the recipe down. The tea blend will last at least an half a year. If not, you have to work fast. His Kingship can last without it for only three days, then he will end up as he was before, maybe even worse." I spoke in hushed tone, seeing drops of sweat on the forehead of my patient. Balin heavily nodded, fished a parchment and a pencil and began writing what I was telling him. I left a few of the herbs for him to examine and maybe find their dwarven names. Thankfully, he worked fast. 

Thráin watched me with keen interest, both of his sons behind him, too, watching me. Tea was brewing slowly, and I didn't realize that slow drops of sweat were forming on my neck and forehead. I still touched the kings forehead, muttering about how can he get such a high temperature in this season, when suddenly his hand shot up and grasped my neck. "Ah- !" "It was mine! The treasure!" He kept on rumbling, his hand closing around my neck while I struggled to break free. Thorin jumped seemingly out of nowhere and removed the hand of his grandfather from my neck. I gasped for air and nearly collapsed, but Frerin showed at my side and held me up. "This could've been anyone of you, we need to give him the brew." I said, voice wavering slightly. I've felt eyes on me again, but I decided to ignore it, instead I motioned for Thráin to come closer.

"I need you to held his majesty up. He needs to drink it all."

"All of it? Are you sure he can? Isn't he too weak for it?"

I shook my head and poured the sweet smelling liquid into a cup. "Whatever will happen, you can't make him lay down again, he has to sit up. If he lays for only a moment, we would need to begin again and that would strain his body immensely. My lordships," I addressed the two princes, "I need your help too. You need to hold him up, help his lordship. Do not worry about his legs or hands, those I can handle." Balin and Dwalin were standing on each side of me, both ready to help if the need rose. I looked at the monarch family, nodding once. Then things got into motion. The kings eyes opened a little and I saw a pale blue eyes behind a fog. One of my hands touched his cheek, while the other moved the cup to his mouth. His brows furrowed and he wanted to lay down but others held him up firmly. 

"Please your majesty. Just one sip." I muttered, slowly helping him open his mouth and bringing the cup to his lips. "Everything will stop hurting soon, I promise you. The voices will calm down." He began drinking. Everything was fine for a little while, then his hand slowly made its way to my cheek, then chin and then stopped on my neck. He just held it there but I knew something will come soon. "Balin, refill, quick." I muttered and said dwarf did as I told him. Thorin was keeping his eyes on me, on how my chest rose and fell with each breath, how the hairs on my neck stood up, the goose bumps on my arms. I felt it, him studying me. When Balin gave me the cup, I again pushed it against the kings lips and he drank it again. That repeated for two times. The third time was not so much of a charm. I did not realize that Thrórs hand managed to grasp me by my neck again and he squeezed. I opened my mouth in silent scream but didn't stop urging him to drink. Dwalin tried to pry his fingers from my neck with the help of his brother but they wouldn't budge. And then the king sipped the last sip. His hand fell from my neck almost instantly and I greedily breathed fresh air, Dwalin offering his support. A black goo began dripping out of Thrórs ears, signaling that the healing was successful. He looked more like his old self already, color returned to his cheeks. I took a white handkerchief and began cleaning his ears and neck of the black gunk. Breathing hard, he kept his eyes firmly planted on my face, searching for something. Then as he closed his eyes and opened them again, I could see the bright blue eyes clearly. Having finished cleaning him, I told the lordships to slowly lower him back on the pillow but as I tried to move from the bedside, Thrórs hand stopped me. 

"You are one of them... the sweetest healer, Azbad-wyr, Healer of the Forests... what have I done to deserve such honor, my lady?" His shaky voice made me gaze at him. I hold his hands in mine, as I sit next to him on bed, slowly letting my soothing magic flow through him once again.  
"You know her, father?" Thráin asks, now looking at me with a surprise coloring his eyes. His father nods, eyes firmly placed on my face, then neck, realization dawning upon him. "I had hurt you... it was never in my intention- " "It was not you, my king. I cleansed the damage, but only time will tell how much have I really saved. You will need your rest, your kin will help you." I interrupted.

"But not you?"

"Have I not helped enough?"

Thrórs hand covered mine, as he lowered his head to touch my forehead. A typical gesture reserved only to those you hold in the highest regard, or family members. _That_ left all others standing there, gaping like fish. 

"I am sorry. I shouldn't take your help for granted. What of my people?" He spoke, not lifting his head from mine. "They are taken care of. You should stay, even if only for a day. Your family will give you more information about the state of your people. Do drink your tea, will you, my king?" He grumbled something about me not changing in the slightest and lifted his head. 

Not long it took him to sleep again, Thráin at his side, together with Frerin. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin walked with me to the edge of the woods in tense silence. I was sure they had all kinds of questions but I couldn't answer them, it would not be my place and it would be far too soon. 

When we came to the edge, both Dwalin and Balin bid me farewells and went away. Only Thorin stood next to me, looking at the forest with a faraway look. Then he turned that look to me. "Who are you, my lady?" He asked. Smiling at him coyly, I challenged: "Who do you think I am?" And I ran inside the forest.

"A vaena-azbad." He whispered into the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I love you for forever~! ♥♥♥~!


End file.
